russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC 13 continues to dominate viewing habits
Maridol Rañoa-Bismark (The Philippine Star) - August 9, 2019 - 12:00am MANILA, Philippines - When other networks air teleserye on primetime, IBC 13, the Kaibigan network, remains the leader in Philippine television. Since its inception in 2014, the first-ever fantasy series Janella in Wonderland marked IBC 13's rebirth and resurgence as the No, 3 network, 10 years after the government sequestered the network and suffer huge losses. Then, followed by Voltron Man, Syrena, Captain Barbell, Rapunzel and now, Lupe A Seamaid's Tail. Since IBC-13 was allegedly well-known for airing these commercials during the '80s and early '90s. IBC 13's marketing executives confirmed that the Kaibigan Network's TV ratings dominated since it started the trend of fantaserye genre. We’re still the undisputed No. 1 behind ABS-CBN and GMA-7 are the leadership in terms of ratings and audience share we’re focused from morning till night as a phenomenon. Kaibigan viewers who loves to watched the top-rating fantaserye Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail, toppled the ratings game among the top-rating shows of IBC 13 in the primetime block, while watching the news every night with Express Balita and Tutok 13 remains the most-watched newscasts in the country. It also airs sitcoms when even industry insiders say this genre is on its way out. It dubs Spongebob Squarepants in Tagalog to make it more accessible to Pinoy kids. Jasper Evangelista, the network’s SVP and Head of Management, says that’s precisely what the slogan “''Kaibigan M''o,”means. The network wants to dominate viewing habits by catering our friendly members. This means going out of the air-conditioned office and bringing movies to those who matter most: The people. When the school time is near, like news and dramas who can enjoy watching our primetime shows. Evanngelista revelaed that the station's primetime block was strengthened by the seamaid-themed fantasy drama series Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail, topbilled by drama princess Sofia Andres as a seamaid, continues to rule weeknight primetime as the most-watched program in the country and hit a national TV rating of 41.8%, compared to FPJ's Ang Probinsyano (37.5%) and Sahaya (18.7%), according to data from Kantar Media. IBC 13's primetime block also has the hit Korean drama Her Private Life which dominates the rival game shows and the top-rating romantic drama series Open Arms dominates the rival teleseryes. At night, watch the news while they're eating dinner, Express Balita, the longest-running, top-rating and award-winning leading primetime news program, anchored by Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar and Rolly "Lakay" Gonzalo, remains the most-watched primetime newscast in the country, compared to TV Patrol and 24 Oras. Tutok 13, on the other hand, anchored by Jay Sonza and Kathy San Gabriel, remains the most-watched late-night newscast in the country, compared to Bandila and GMA's public affairs shows during Monday to Thursday and Saksi during Fridays. “Strongest program is most likely the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA), so our content tends to skew towards that direction. “That seems to be the content our consumers would like to watch in conjunction with their viewing habit of the PBA as the weekend double-headers. And becuase have very good ratings with PBA every Saturday and Sunday. The recent PBA viewership ratings on IBC 13 mark the highest ever for the league since 2011. Sports fans and basketball fans who definitely watched the 2019 PBA Commissioner's Cup, which remains the rock-solid and record-breaking viewership and ranked as the No. 1 most-watched weekend primetime program, based on data from Kantar Media. “I’m amazed at how the fans love both teams and I’m also very happy with the outstanding viewership ratings the PBA brought to IBC 13,” said IBC president and CEO Kat de Castro. Watching movies can do so through PPP: Piling Piling Pelikula, IBCinema and Kaibigan Sinerama, an outreach projects that screens Pinoy films in barangay halls. More than just our regular screenings, townsfolk can go for free, and watch auditions for IBC 13’s reality talent show Talent ng Bayan along the way. This common touch explains why the show, hosted by Robin Padilla, posed an impressive 37.6 percent audience share, or over three million Mega Manila eyeballs. “It’s our banner show,” crows Evangelista. He also talks of “triple growth in Manila,” for a month-long 60th anniversary celebration to toast the network that first went on air October 1959. Like a father proudly showing off his child’s honors, Evangelista glows with stories about “school attacks.” These are forays into Metro public and private schools where children and teenagers get to know about the network’s shows when they are held right in their own turf. This will make it easier for the network to someday develop its own pool of talents who will star in its shows. The situation doesn’t call for one right now, since young stars from ABS-CBN and GMA 7 freely appear in IBC 13 shows. Action star Cesar Montano hosts IBC 13’s top-rater Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. But given a few more years when the dog-eat-dog rivalry goes out of bounds, IBC 13 will have to turn on homegrown talents to survive. Our lessons is the best of the network’s knowledgeable. When it says Joyce Abestano’s phenomenal curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol, among the Kaibigan Network’s top rating shows for the past two years, is “consistently setting an upward trend in the ratings, beating other sitcoms, including Home Sweetie Home and Daddy's Gurl, within its time slot during Saturday night and inching its way towards No. 1 position.” Not when Who Wants to be a Millionaire? “hit 38.3 percent audience share during Sunday night, outflanking ABS-CBN’s Hiwaga ng Kambat and GMA 7’s Daig Kayo ng Lola Ko.” Sarah G. Live, on the other hand posed a record with 36.4 percent rating during Sunday. Inspired, Evangelista promises to come up with a tagline to best mirror the network’s thrust of taking televiewing habits “to the next level.” Evangelista said, “It is our commitment to the viewers to continually give them more quality choices in free-to-air television. Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) started in October 1959 and is set to launch on TV station in March 1, 1960, it hopes to achieve. The multimedia company is a consistent to all platforms, from television, radio, internet and mobile to divisions such as entertainment, news, sports, digital content and charity organizations. Going into our 60th year as it goes silver, we’ll continue to bring innovative and creative programs for every Filipino.” Let’s hope he fulfills that promise. WHAT'S NEW ON PTV? After more than a month, PTV 4 is getting to be getting favorable feedback from televiewers. Not only because of the widely followed NBL games which unfolds at 2 in the afternoon and PCSO Lottery Draw airs daily, but also our favorite shows are showing on the government TV network. This Saturday (August 10), games will definitely be another TV rater with Iriga City Oragons pitted against the Pampanga Delta for the first game at 2 p.m. and followed by Zamboanga Valientes and Cam Sur Express hustling it off for the goal at 4:15 p.m. The spectacular double-header of the NBL is immediately followed by Ulat Bayan Weekend and then, the top-rating sketch comedy sitcom, Rated Marriel. 'IBC 13 headquarters' :Old studio is located at: :P. Guevarra St. in San Juan City :Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City :And now our new studio is located at: :IBC Broadcast Center, Capitol Hills Drive cor. Zuzuarregui Street, Diliman, Quezon City Aling produkto ang nagpa-advertise dati sa IBC-13, kung naalala n'yo? :Si Peter Musngi ay ang sponsor ng IBC-13 noong 1985 as a voiceover. :I have a feeling that Newsday, IBC's newscast during the Marcos regime, also had appliances as sponsors. :IBC-13 is still alive and well, and it's now doing well under the watch of Kat de Castro. :Blend 45 with Susan Roces (Chicks to Chicks, 1983) :Likas Soap :Sutla Soap :Cosmos products :Cosmos Bottling Products (Christmas Specials, 1982) :Toyo Sardines :Hanabishi appliances (1988-1993) :Island Sardines (1994, right after the NewsBreaks) :3D appliances :China Airlines (Beautiful Sunday, 1981-1993 and Chinese Variety Show, 1989-1993) :Electrolux (i'm gonna knock on your door, ring on your bell, tap on your window too) :Pagoda Philippines Products (Sagupaan and Iyo Ang Katarungan, 2005-2007) :Eight O' Clock Juice Drink (Eight O' Clock News Break, 1990) - Eight O'Clock Newsbreak was aired Mondays to Saturdays at 8 pm anchored by Rocky Ignacio (currently, Rocky as a News Correspondent of PTV-4 and anchor of "Ulat Bayan Weekend") :Tanduay Rhum (PBA on Vintage Sports, 1996-1999) :Hanford Briefs (PBA on Vintage Sports/Viva TV, 1996-2002) :Sprite (PBA on Vintage Sports, 1996-1998, NBA on VTV, 1996-1999) :San Miguel Pale Pilsen (PBA on Vintage Sports/Viva TV, 1996-2002) :Molten Sports (NCAA on VTV, PBL on VTV, 1998-2000). :SSS (FVR Up Close, 1998) :Paddocks Jeans (PBA on Vintage Sports/Viva TV (1996-2002) :MOD (Lunch Break, 2000) :M.Y. San products (lion soda crackers, skyflakes, animal crackers), liberty condensada, cleene all around tissue, silver swan products, hunts pork and beans, reynolds writing instruments, RA homevision :Wrangler Jeans (NCAA, 1999) :PLDT (Botohan '98, 1998) :Encarnacion Bechaves (PBA on Vintage Sports/Viva TV, 1996-2002) :Dunlop socks :Durastar :Seiko Wallet 'Ang Wallet na Maswerte', KFC and King Sue Fiesta Hams ("Top 10 Best Movie Trailers of the Week", 1994-1995) :Nikon Appliances ("TVJ: Television's Jesters", 1991) :Moshi Moshi Jelly Ace ("Bioman", 1994) :Regent Sweet Corn ("Maskman", 1994) :Tecnogas (Top 10 Best Movie Trailers of the week, 1992). :La Germania (1990-1993) :San Miguel Beer, Pagoda Phils. makers of Family Rubbing Alcohol, Crispa, Marlboro, Kaypee, Sustagen and Ken Star Travel Corporation (Luisito Espinosa vs. Young Man-Chun special boxing match, Oct. 1990) :Fujifilm, Purefoods Hotdogs, Hapee Tootthpaste, Coca-Cola and Ginebra San Miguel ("Beijing Asian Games '90") :Swift, Mr. Chips, Phosellite B, Mikasa, Cosmos Bottling makers of Pop Cola, Sarsi and Cheers, Carlsberg and Beer na beer! ("UAAP Basketball Game", 1990) :Tang ("Bb. Pilipinas '87") :Magnolia Fruit Drinks (Time Quest, 1997) :Medicol (True or False, 1985) :Nescafé Decaffeinated (Chicks to Chicks, 1981) :Tide Detergent :Johnson's Isopropyl Alcohol, Johnson's Baby Oil, Ginebra San Miguel, Sprite, Purefoods Tender Juicy Hotdog, Timex, Toyota Camry, Paddocks Jeans, LBC, Ecowood, Dr. Kaufman Soap, Vidal Sassion, Manila Harbour, Coat Saver, Bulldog Super Glue, W Brown, Condura, Hanford, Rogin-E, Dari Creme, Biomade, Nissin Cup Noodles, Colt 45, Del Monte Fruit Soda, Budwiser, Hardiflex and Listerine (PBA Games, 1997) :Fiesta greeting cards (care bears 1987 or 1988) :King Sue (top ten best movie trailers of the week, 90's) :Close-up/Pepsodent (True or False, 1985) :PCSO Sweepstakes (True or False, 1985) :Regent snacks like Snacku, Sweet Corn, Regent Cakes etc.Glico's Great Adventure Amusement Park ("TV Wonderland", 1995) :Converse (IBC Express Balita, 2004)McDonald’s (Cyborg Kuro-Chan, 2002) :BNY (Ronda Trese, 2001) :Centrum (IBC News Tonite, 2002) :Mister Donut (Top 10 Best Movie Trailers of the Week, 2000) :Oishi (Chowtime Na, 2004)Great Taste Premium Blend (Amazing Twins, 2003) :Milo (Battle Ball, 1995-1996) :3D Rice-O-Matic (Headline Trese, 1998) :Hitachi, Chowtime Na and AM @ IBC (now Chinatown TV), 2006 :Durastar, 680 Home Appliances, Sakanami, Regent Jelly Candy, Mimi Chicken Flavor, Golden Sweet Corn, Snacku (Sentai and Tokusatsu series such as Maskman, Masked Rider Black, Turbo Rangers); Pagoda products such as Dragon Katol, Family Rubbing Alcohol and Toothpaste, Capture Nature's Tawas Facial Lotion, Bonbon Baby Products, Pagoda Cold Wave Lotion (various programs); Careline, Yume no Yume, Ever Bilena, Perk Green Tea Soap (SMS: Sunday Mall Show); 3D Appliances (during and after Newsbreaks) :M.Y. San products (skyflakes, animal crackers, butter cookies) :Regent Foods, Mga Batman Action Figures, Jollibee, (Tokusatsu Hour) :Hitachi Space Wind Module (with Bert Marcelo, 1979) :Regent Cakes, Cheese Ring, Snacku, Sakanami, and Golden Sweet Corn during tagalized Tokusatsu shows and anime. "That creepy" 680 appliances tvc and Durastar products during showbiz talk shows in the 90s